Talk:Creddie/@comment-3425559-20120827185012
Ok, there are some of you that read the beginning of my version of iSYL. Well, it will be updated real soon on the iCarly Fanstories Wiki, but i wanted to post another emotional story I've been working on. Hope you like it. Rooftop/Stars Summary: Carly looks back at the good (and bad) times with a certain tech producer. (Story) She stared at the sky, feeling the wind flow through her hair and hit her face. It was mid-summer, but the wind was cool. If she closed her eyes, she could be falling. If she spread her arms, sh'ed be flying. But, in reality, she would fall to the ground with no chance of survival. But it did remind her of their first date... (Flashback 1) They exited the Groovy Smoothie, laughing. "Oh, man!" he said. "Did you see the look on T-Bo's face when the smoothie machine sprayed him?!" "It was priceless!" she said. They laughed until they heard the overhead crash of thunder and felt the heavy downpour of rain. "Oh, no!" she said, covering her hair. "It's raining!" "Let's go!" he said, taking her hand and running. They ran until they reached the Bushwell Plaza. Then they stood in the lobby, shaking their heads. "That's some serious rain." she said. "Yeah." he said, looking up. Their eyes caught on their intertwined hands, then on each other, and smiled. "I really had a nice time." she said. "Not bad for a first date." "I agree." he said. "Rain adds a lot of extra scenery." "I'm not talking about the rain." she said. He smiled. "I knew that." "Oh, shut up." she said. "Before you miss it." "Miss what?" he asked. She led him to the glass doors and pointed outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was setting. Pink and purple shone over the horizon with early stars shining just above it. Between it all, a rainbow. "It's beautiful." she said. "Yeah, but," he said, looking at her. "I seen better." She felt the heat flood her face and he laughed. His hand reached up to cup her face as he gazed into her sparkling brown eyes. He could see their date replaying in them, as she in his. They leaned forward slowly, their eyes closing automatically. Their lips touched softly and he heard her sigh. Wow. they thought. (End Flashback 1) She smiled, watching the last of the sun disappear past the horizon and the moon taking its place in the sky. The light shined brightly on her face and she looked down. She saw the late night traffic down below, listening to the honking and blaring of fustrated drivers and the music flowing through the car windows. She remembered when she ran out into that very road... (Flashback 2) It was dark, no moon, no stars, all hidden behind a thick blanket of clouds. Not even the usual noisy traffic was out. The only sound was the yelling and crying coming from the only lit apartment on the street. She ran out the door, hands over her eyes and loud sobs being left in her wake. he followed her out, arms outstretched and breathing heavily. "Wait!" he yelled. She turned and threw her arms out. "Why? Why should I wait?" Tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry!" he said, reaching her. "Oh, that makes it all better!" she said. "Please let me speak!" he said, grabbing her wrist quickly, but softly, so she couldn't run. "And how will that help?!" she yelled back. He slowed his breathing, he didn't want to hurt her. He calmed his grip on her, but didn't let go. "I am sorry." he said. "Sorry?!" she said. "You lied to me!" "I didn't lie." he said slowly. "Yes, you did!" she said, stuggling to slip from his hand, but he was holding her too firmly. "And let go of me!" "Not until you listen to me." "I am not listeneing to anymore of your lies!" He said nothing, he did nothing. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She pushed against him, trying to get away, but he tightened his hold, being careful not to hurt her. "Let...me...go." she strained to say. Still, he didn't reply. She was still fighting him, punching his shoulder with weak throws. It didn't hurt him, but he winced as he thought of his mistake. Finally, she surrendered and her arms fell limp at her sides. She sobbed into his shirt and her soothed her. "Shhh, it's ok." he said softly, kissing her hair. "We will get through it, no matter how hard." She continued to sob, taking deep and heavy breaths. "Don't worry..." he said. 'C'mon, let's go back inside. It's getting cold." He supported her weight as they left the street behind them. Once they were inside, he took her up to their room and they sat on the bed. "Baby, i'm sorry." he said again. "I didn't know." "But, what are we gonna do?" she said. "We'll figure it out." he said. "We should keep him." she said. "No adoptionm, no abortion." "Whatever makes you happy." he said. (End Flashback 2) Down the street was where the biggest events of their lives happened. It was just two months ago... (Flashback 3) She was hyperventilating, pacing, and fanning her face. This had happened so fast for her, she couldn't keep up with anything. She stopped to stare at herself in the long mirror hanging on the wall. the white dress with the train that would trail behind her, the long veil that would hide her face... Her door opened and her friend walked in. "Hey, it's almost time." the other girl said. She nodded and turned her attention back to the mirror. She turned to the side and saw her torso stretch out before her. "Hey, you ok?" her friend said. "I don't know." she said. "This is all happening so fast..." "It's ok." her friend said. "It'll all be over soon." Her friend hugged her and she smiled. "Ok, ok, you're right." she said. "Let's just... get through this." Her friend led her outside. She forced herself to breathe evenly and carefully. She could see the chairs with all her friends and family and her legs turned to jelly. The tree trunks were wrapped in matching pink and gold ribbons. The scenery was too much, she thought. But then her eyes caught on him waiting at the other end of the isle which seemed to stretch for miles before her, and her heart began to race. He looked so far away and it took all of he strength to keep her from sprinting down the isle. "Just breathe." he friend whispered in her ear. She nodded and kept her pace with the march. From the corner of her eye she could see all the eyes on her. Some tear filled, others joyful and supportive. She began to blush. (I don't have time to post the rest but I will finish it tomorrow. Sorry to leave you all in suspense!)